Mello adoeçe
by Julih
Summary: Mello adoeçe e Near tem q cuidar dele \0/ summary tão retardado quanto a fic XD


**Oeoeoeoe**

**Nova fic \0/**

**mellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomello**

(Wammy's House, sala comum, algum dia, alguma hora)

Mello-Atchim

Mello - Atchim!!

Near - Mello...?

Mello - Atchim!!

Near - Você tá doente?

Mello - Claro que não, Near! - Ahhh – E... Eu não tô - Ahh ahh - Não to... - Aaaaaaactchinnnnnnnnn!! - Eu dão tô doente...¬¬

Near - Deixa-me ver sua temperatura... (Aproxima)

Mello - Dão! Eu já disse! Eu dão tô doente - Atchim!

Near - Anda logo... (Agarra o braço) Wow você está fervendo! (N/A pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo XD) - Deveria dormir n.n

Mello - (Vermelho com o comentário acima) - Dormir?! O.o Dão! Eu dão tô doente! ò.ó

Mellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomello

Clic (Porta abrindo)

Mello - x.x (Morto) - zzzzzzzzzzz

Near - Mello…

Mello - u.u zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Near – Mello... Acorda, Mello (Sobe na cama)

Mello - Ughh

Near - Mello…(Chacoalha)

Mello - Não enche... - zzzzzz (Morto)

Near - ?? ...Bem, despertar normalmente não funciona, despertador não funciona... Acho que vou ter que usar...

Mello/Near - HISTÓRIAS DE DORMIR CHATAS!

Mello - Nãooo, já acordei!! (Pula da cama, escorrega no tapete, morre)

x.x- aii

Near - Você disse que não queria dormir... Mas parecia que você estava morto.

Mello - "'Morto'?? oO" Tanto faz...¬¬ O que você está fazendo aqui, Near?

Near - Você está doente, então trouxe um remédio (Pega caneca)

Mello - Há! Remédio??

Near - Aqui (Entrega a caneca)

Mello - ... (Olha para a caneca borbulhante) Oo ...Você envenenou isso aqui?

Near - Não... ¬¬ Eu estava preocupado, então eu vim trazer isso pra você.

Mello- Pfffffffff (cospe tudo fora) O quê?!

Near - Ahm... Eu disse algo errado?

Mello - "Nada errado... Só estou chocado."

Near- (Pega uma toalha) Olha pra você...Tá todo molhado...Quer que eu te limpe? (N/A OMG!! Near tarado XD)

Mello – N... Não, eu posso fazer isso!! o\\\\o (Arranca toalha das mãos de Near)

Near - Eu posso fazer isso. Você está cansado.

Mello – Não, eu faço. (Arranca toalha das mãos de Near... Começa a limpar) – S... Sem forças... N... Não consigo limpar. x.x

Near - "Pessoas doentes não conseguem se controlar..." - Seja bonzinho e me deixe limpar isso n.n

Mello - Seu trabalho já foi feito! ò.ó Já tomei aquele remédio com gosto de sabão, oks? Agora vai!! Passa!!

Near - Não... Não terminei, falta isso. (Pega uma toalha)

Mello - P... Por que isso?

Near - Você vai precisar disso pra tomar banho...

Mello - " Banho??" (N/A isso ta muito pervo) - Aaaaah, você não va...

Near - Eu vou molhar a toalha... (Sai do quarto)

Mello - "Me limpar??" o\\\\o

Near - Voltei n.n

Mello - o\\\\o

Near - Anda, tira logo a camisa pra eu te limpar. n.n

Mello - Oo?? De jeito nenhum! Fala sério!

Near - Pessoas doentes tem que ser limpas Mello, agora tire a camisa. (N/A tira tira tira! 8D)

Mello - Nem fudendo!! ò.ó

Near - Você vai tirar? Ou vai querer que eu tire?

Mello - Oo NENHUM DOS DOIS!!

**nearnearnearnearnear****nearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnear**

Mello - Ahhhhh... quentequentequente... Muito enjôo... Acho que vou morrer. x.x

Near - Febres costumam ser assim mesmo, Mello.

Mello - Não ria da minha desgraça, Near.

Near - Não estou rindo, Mello...

Mello – Ei, Near... Uma pergunta...

Near - O quê?

Mello - Por que... Você se preocupa comigo? o\\\\o

Near - Eu não sei. Preocupação é preocupação, precisa de algum motivo?

Mello - Humph, assim parece que você me ama. ¬¬

Near - Amor? É, talvez.

Mello - Oo?

Near - Acho que preocupação pode ser amor n.n

Mello – O... O quê?! Como você fala uma coisa dessas?! o\\\\o

Near - E você? Por que VOCÊ se preocupa comigo?

Mello - EU?! Desde quando? o\\\\o

Near -Aquela vez em que eu estive doente...

_eu estive doente..._

_estive doente..._

_doente..._

Flashback:

Mello - Roger!!

Roger - Oi Mello, tudo be...

Mello - Cala boca! ò.ó O Near tá morrendo e você não faz nada??

Roger - (Medo) Ahm... É, o Near pegou um pequeno resfriado com essa mudança de tempo e...

Mello - Oh meu Deus! Eu sabia! Roger! O Near vai morrer!

Roger - Acalme-se Mello, ele logo estará melhor, é só um pequeno resfriado...

Mello - Como você pode ter tanta certeza?? Ele pode ter tuberculose, ou falência múltipla dos órgãos ou ou... OMFG! Ele pode ter dengue!!

Roger - Oo Mello, o Near está bem... Mas fico feliz de ver que está preocupado com ele, então... Posso pedir que leve alguns remédios pra ele?

Mello - o\\\\\o C... Claro...

_fico feliz de ver que está precupado com ele_

_está precupado com ele_

_precupado -- ele_

Fim do flashback:

Mello -o\\\\\o "Merda, ele tá certo."

Near - Viu só? n.n

Mello - o\\\\o...EIII! Peraí! Você acompanhou meu flashback? ò.ó

Near – Aham. n.n

Mello - Isso é invasão de privacidade! ò.ó O flashback é meu!

Near - Culpe essa autora, era pra isso aqui ser humor/non sense... ¬¬ Mas ela faz um trabalho muito porco.

(N/A EIIIIIII!! ò.ó magoou ÇÇ)

Mello - É verdade, vou acabar com ela quando isso acabar... De qualquer forma, seu trabalho aqui acabou...

Near - É verdade. Ahm... Acho melhor eu ir...

Mello – Aham. ¬¬

Near - Eu... Eu já vou...

Mello - Vai tarde. ¬¬

Near - Até mais...

Mello - Cai fora! ò.ó

Near - Tá bom, tá bom, estressadinho. (Sai)

Mello - "Finalmente acabou."

(Porta abre de novo)

Mello - NEAR!! ò.ó O que você tá fazendo aqui??

Near - Eu esqueci uma coisa...

Mello - O quê? ò.ó

Near - Isso (Beija na bochecha) n.n

Mello - o\\\\\\\\\o

Near - Melhoras pra você n.n (Sai rapidinho)

Mello - o\\\\\\\o O... O quê? - Ahhhh ahhh atchim!!

**Mellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonearmellonear**

..

..

..

**eieieiei**

**aqui estou eu com mais uma one--**

**(leva tiro, morre)**

**x.x**

**Mello- Eu disse que ia acabar com você!! Isso é por ter me feito passar por tudo aquilo!!**

**Agora...**

**Deixando de lado o alto teor de brincadeira e humor ( péssimos é claro ¬¬) a uma coisa muito importante que não podemos esquecer:**

**DENGUE NÃO É DIVERTIDO CRIANÇAS!!**

**DENGUE MATA**

**NÃO BRINQUEM COM A DENGUE!!**

**Não deixem água parada , pois os mosquitos irão por seu ovos lá!!**

**mosquitos que picam...e matam pessoas**

**por isso crianças, não se esqueçam**

**DENGUE NÃO É LEGAL, DENGUE NÃO É DIVERTIDO!!**

**(momento cidadão) O7**

**Julih-(ressuscita) Ahm...O-onde eu estou? quem sou eu? Oo??**

**Mello - Droga, acho que não te matei direito...¬¬**

**Julih- Matar Oo??**

**Mello- Tanto faz...terminar de dar esses avisos e me traz um chocolate...**

**Julia- Ta bom...continuando, a ideia eu tirei de um doujinshi, apesar de que eu mudei muita coisa n.n**

**Mello- sau falta de criatividade é uma tristeza ¬¬**

**Julih- Eu sei tá?! não precisa ser tão mau ÇÇ**

**Mas de qualquer forma...espero que tenham gostado e...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS QUE EU DOU O LINK DO DOUJINSHI!!**

**ISSO AI!! SEM REVIEW, SEM O DOUJIN!! \0/**

**e...**

**eu talvez faça uma continuação...( se afasta do Mello)**

**...contando como foi quando o Near ficou doente... ( corre )**

**Mello -Oo O que? ( corre atrás ) Volta aqui!! você não vai falar porra nehuma ò.ó!!**


End file.
